Deep Connection
by xmortalgirl
Summary: **AU, all human, Katherine and Elena are not doppelgangers. 5 years after highschool four friends see each other. Story about friendships and different loves. No matter how much time passes there will always be a deep connection between is is my first story after a long time so dont be hard on me,let me know what you thought of it.
1. Its been some time

It`s been 5 years since we last saw each other. We have seen each other, but never all four of us. You would think things would be different and that we find time somehow. But as you know life happens, and highschool friendships broke sometimes. But tonight is our high-school anniversary and finally, after all this time we`ll be together again, like once we were.

I worked the second shift in the hospital, and i couldn`t feel more tired than i did right now. I wasn`t sure will i make it on time, but if i missed it I bet they`d somehow find me and kill me. I laughed in my head. „Whats so funny Elena?" Darren asked me. „Oh its nothing, tonight`s my highschool anniversary and I was just thinking how weird can it get. It`s just I didn`t seen any of them for at least two years, the only friend i kept the contact with is Bonnie. „I get it, but I`m sure it will be just like you`re in high school once more, at least that`s how it felt when my class had it". I guess he was right, there`s nothing to worry about. I changed from my uniform and went to my apartment to get ready.

This feels so good. He was kissing my thighs and slightly biting them. I don`t think i can wait any longer. „Stop teasing me and just put it in me!" „As you wish, love". I felt his hard dick inside me and he kept pushing and pushing. Damn this feels good, i feel like he`s vibrating. „Is that your phone ringing?"Klaus asked. „I don`t care, can you just go back to what you were doing seconds ago?"

„Seriously Caroline?" does this bitch know how to answer a fucking phone. I just can`t believe this, she promised we would go together at this stupid thing. I guess whatever she was doing was more important than me. Anyways which outfit should I pick. I guess you can never go wrong with a black laced dress? It`s 19:00 I guess i could go earlier, this would definitely be the first time I went to school early.

I was looking through my wardrobe and I could decide what should I wear. „I could really use some help, you know?" „I`m on my way to your place, I`ll be there in a few minutes, don`t worry Bon, I`m sure whatever you decide he will notice" Elena said. „Ha ha, i don`t care what he will think about my outfit, or anything else, honestly i hope he won`t even turn up tonight" . I heard the knocking on my door and I knew the help arrived. „Is it just me or you keep getting hotter as the time passes" She was wearing a tight purple dress with black lace. „Aww thank you, now let`s go find something that we`ll show how amazing you really can look" We went to her closet and find the best combination.

„Damn it"- i yelled at my phone. „What is it?" he asked. „Its just i have this high school-thingy I totally forgot about, and Katherine will kill me if I don`t show up. I`m sorry but I gotta go." I was pulling my skirt and top as fastest humanly possible. „So are there going to be some exes on that thingy" he asked, and i thought about it for a moment, but i knew there was no reason to worry about. „Well maybe, does that make you feel jealous?" I bit my lip while zipping my skirt. „I don`t know, should i be jealous?" Perhaps." I raised and eyebrow and gave him a quick kiss on a cheek and left.

I was standing in front of the building i spent more time thinking how i should burn it down to the ground. Oh, so many memories. „Do you remember that time we sneaked in to the school in the middle of the night?" a familiar voice said behind me. And of course it was him, my first crush, the closest thing i could to an ex boyfriend. „ And who are, I can`t really remember, what was your name, hmm was it something with E?" i teased him. Of course i knew who he was. „Its Elijah" he answered confused. „I`m just joking with you." He smiled back to me. „Are you waiting for someone" „Yeah, I`m waiting for Caroline, and if her text is right , she should be here any minute."

I fixed my hair and make up in my car, I guess this is okay, it`s not like anyone will care how i look. But i know i look a-mazing. I smiled to my reflection. I walked out of my car and went inside of the school. I was looking for Kat and I`ve found her with other two. Bonnie and Elena, it`s been so much time since i`ve last seen them. They havent changed so much. I guess this can`t go wrong. Just four old friends hanging once more. I walked to them and smiled. „Well hello, it`s been too long" „Caroline!" Elena screamed and gave me a huge hug.

We spent the whole night talking like it was yesterday that we walked through these halls, gossiped about the boys we liked or disliked. But one subject was never touched. The one we promised ,we never would talk about again.

** _so yeah as you can see from the first chapter and so far the ships are klaroline and kalijah (highschool romance at least)_

 _I know some characters might seem OOC but its cause i wanted to make different versions of them, and without supernatural who knows how they would be_.


	2. Morning after

I felt the pain in my head. Such a harsh pain. „How much had I drink last night?" I said to myself. I tried opening my eyes, but it was so hard. Finally, I opened them. Where am I? I thought for a second. Oh, okay its my room, I realized when I looked better around. I got up from my bed and started searching my phone. What time is it? It was 9:00 am. I went to the kitchen to drink some water. I heard some noise in the bathroom. It's probably Klaus. I smiled to myself. We weren't dating but somehow he did warm up to my heart. Maybe someday this could turn into something more. „Blondie, where do you keep fresh towels?" –a man's voice was heard from the bathroom. „Umm I`m not sure I do have clean once, wait, I`ll check out now." I answered quickly. While I was going through my room, I realized that wasn't my Nik. I felt paralyzed for a moment, I couldn't move. It`s.. No, it can't be. I wouldn`t. Would I? When I finally made my legs work I rushed to my phone.

Why aren't you answering?"I said whispering. „Oh finally, you answered." „Do you know what time is it? I`m not ready to get up, you know I need my beauty sleep." Katherine answered. „Something happened, I don't know how, I don't remember anything from last night, but somehow I hooked up with Damon." I said embarrassingly. „Hahaha"-Katherine laughter from the other side. „Okay its not that funny, I need help, he is my bathroom and I don't know what to do." How could this happen to me."Well, it was a wild night, I don't remember that much either but I can tell you I didn't bring anyone home." She said."And that helps me how?" I asked. „Just say you`re going to get some breakfast and come to my place." Finally an actual advice I thought. „Thats not a bad idea. I`ll be there in 20 minutes. Bye" I hung up and quickly find some clothes. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection. Seriously Caroline, why did you do that to yourself. „So since I didn't get any towels I was thinking you could help me dry out?" Damon said while raising and eyebrow. He was completely naked. In front of me. I think I kind of remember why did last night happened. Why was he so hot? Why? „Well, um, sure. I`m just kind of hungry, so I`ll get us some breakfast, is that okay with you?" He was coming closer and for a second I forgot about my escape plan. „I`m hungry, but not for food." He said while licking his lower lip. „Well I`m so hungry and this it was great, I just really need some food." I said rapidly and left the apartment as soon as possible.

Last night wasn`t as horrible as I was afraid it could be. I was making some coffee and turned on my laptop. New friend request. „Kol Nelson. Of course." Just cause we had off and on relationship back in high school doesn't mean that will ever happen again. But he is still kind of cute. And he did learn how to dance. I smiled a little. I was looking though my timeline and found some pictures from last night. Okay, I really need to make sure nobody tags on this. I chuckled. But this photo of four of us is really cute. I think I could add it as my new cover. I really missed hanging with them..It's kind of sad how friendships end after you finish school. I made myself a tea and prepared for another work day.

Thank God I`m working a night shift today. Last night was a little too much. I can't believe Caroline made a fool of herself with Damon. I mean I guess I could have except it, but still. I`m glad I went last night. Darren was right. And it wasn`t that horrible. The only thing that weirded me out is Katherine. She wasn`t slutty as I remember her to be. She was actually nice. Maybe I should take that lunch offer she proposed.

I was looking at my last night`s dress. The only thing I hope for is that they didn`t notice. I was trying my best to act like my old self. If I told them the whole story they probably wouldn`t believe me. I was cooking for a coffee while waiting for Caroline. Her loud footsteps were heard in the hallway. „Thank you so much for this." She said nicely while giving me sweet hug. „Always hoe" I smiled to her.„Its not funny, how did that even happen, I don't even remember talking to him last night." Caroline said. „its okay, it happens. You just drank more than the rest of us. „ I sipped a little of coffee. That's what I needed. There`s nothing better than coffee in the morning. „ I just hope he will get the hint and won't wait for." She said in a worried voice. „Well let us hope he won't, " I smiled. „Enough about me, how was it to see Elijah after all this time?" I thought about it for a second. It was weird, I guess. He will always have a special place in my heart. But I didn't feel fireworks when I saw him. „Nice try, trying to change the subject. its not going to happen this easily." I totally figured her out. „Give me some points for trying." Caroline said. Her phone rang and she left in the hallway. I didn't hear much of her conversation. I just realized I got a message. Its from Elena. That was a surprise. „Lunch at 3? :) „ Sure, why not. I thought to myself and replied back.

**So this is the second chapter, I hope you did enjoyed it. Please tell me your thoughts about it in reviews. Thank you for reading :)

*btw there is no main character here, they are all main, but i won`t show the same amount of each of them in every chapter. And Do you like the ships, do you think Caroline made a horrible mistake and should she tell Klaus about it? and what is Katherine`s secret? Will Elena and Katherine befriend? Do you want to see more of Bonnie and Kol?

reviews help me write faster ;)


End file.
